Armor panels are widely used to protect vehicles (e.g., land assault vehicles, personnel carriers, aircraft, naval ships) and other structures (e.g., buildings, bunkers, barricades) against ballistics, such as projectiles and shrapnel, and percussive waves, such as from nearby explosions. Conventional armor panels are either permanently integrated into the vehicles or other structure or semi-permanently attached to the vehicle or other structure. Typically, conventional armor panels are either bolted through holes in the vehicle or structure or mounted within c-channel members attached to the vehicle or other structure. Accordingly, it may be difficult and time-consuming to install conventional armor panels. The difficult and time-consuming nature of installing conventional armor panels also adds to the overall cost of the vehicle, which may limit the number of vehicles that receive armor protection. Additionally, conventional armor panels are not readily removable from vehicles or other structures. Thus, vehicles may remain equipped with conventional armor panels even when the vehicle is not in a combat zone, thereby unnecessarily reducing the maneuverability and fuel efficiency of the vehicle. Moreover, due to the permanent or semi-permanent installation of conventional armor panels, conventional armor panels are not easily salvaged for reuse in new vehicles or other structures.